The Flower of St Patrick's Day
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ino, while searching for a shamrock, gets her chance at Naruto. It's a crappy summary, but a better story, trust me. Rated T for Language and Sex Jokes. NaruIno and NaruSaku.


**Okay, folks, I just thought that I'd do a little something for St. Patrick's Day. I've been talking with Naito Writer and latroy6 on what I should do as far as a series/pairing is concerned. Naito Writer (in a joking manner) suggested I do an Ash/Harem or a '**_**Black Crescent**_**' one-shot. Other decisions included Rukato, Sonaze, and NaruIno, the last of which I decided to make this story. Latroy6 didn't suggest anything. So now, as I decided to give Naruto a harem, this will be centered on him and Sakura's friendly rival Ino Yamanaka. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned **_**Naruto**_**, I would just screw it up, so thank God that it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**The Flower of St. Patrick's Day**

'_Ugh! Of all the days to have to work in the shop, why did mom make me work today?'_ a bored Ino Yamanaka thought. Today was St. Patrick's Day, a day where she would often hang out with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten and go looking for a 4-leaf clover. She wasn't superstitious; she liked to look for one just for fun. Ino might as well be superstitious, though, because she didn't get lucky enough to beat Sakura in hooking up with the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki.

She couldn't believe that she mistreated Naruto in their childhood just to fit in. Secretly, she, Sakura, and Tenten liked him, but only Ino knew about Tenten's crush. Hinata's was more than obvious to everyone except to Naruto himself. Ino chuckled at how dense her fellow blonde was. This was in no small part due to his affection for Sakura, which she finally returned. What she didn't know was that the two of them had something up their sleeve.

She heard the bell ring and looked at the door. Sakura was standing there looking around. She was dressed in a green version of her usual shirt, something Ino noted as odd. Nevertheless, she walked up to her. "Hey, Billboard, what's going on?" she asked, using her typical nickname for her friend.

"Not much, Piggy. What about you?" Sakura asked back, returning the remark. Ino didn't even know that their common crush was behind her. Sakura felt bad that she was the only one who got Naruto, given Hinata's crush as well as Ino's. Tenten only revealed hers the other day. She spoke with Naruto about all of this and, even though he felt like he would be envied by most guys, he agreed. He knew he could get on Shikamaru's nerves if he found out. The lazy genius would call it a drag to deal with a bunch of women. Despite being Naruto's best friend, though, he doesn't know the fox kid very well.

"I've been bored. Ever since mine and Shikamaru's dads died, my mom's been having me run the store more often. I wish that she would help run the shop more. I was actually looking forward to having this day off."

"Let me guess: you wanted to find a shamrock, didn't you?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah, ever since you and Naruto got together, I've been down on my luck. It's like life has finally given me the- YIPES!" Ino exclaimed, interrupted as she got pinched in the behind. She looked to see who did it and discovered it was Naruto himself. "What was that for?" she asked with a blush on her face. It wasn't from embarrassment, but from affection.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he said, confusing the young mind-reader. "On St. Patrick's Day, if you don't wear green you'll get pinched." After the explanation, Ino took a look at what Naruto was wearing. It was his usual orange pants and sandals, but also a dark green shirt that had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it. He left the orange jacket at his apartment.

Ino got a sly look on her face. "Well if you were going to pinch me, you should've pinched me here," she said, pointing at her left breast. "I most definitely wouldn't have minded." She was doing this to make Sakura jealous, but it wasn't exactly working. It was embarrassing Naruto though. Despite only working with the Knucklehead a handful of times, she knew just what to do to get to him. "Or here might be good," she said as she pointed to her right breast.

As Ino was flirting with Naruto, Sakura pinched her on the arm. "Ow! I wasn't talking to you, Forehead! Besides, I was pointing Naruto to my breasts."

"Sorry, Piggy. It must've slipped. Then again, you did pick a bad day to wear purple," Sakura said, indicating Ino's clothes.

"Oh, right. My bad. I'll go see if I can't find anything green. You can come with me if you want, Naruto," she said while still flirting with the Jinchuriki. "Do you mind watching the store for me until I get back, Sakura?"

"Sure thing, Ino." All the while, Naruto had a nosebleed from the remarks that Ino made.

"Damn Pervy Sage. If he wasn't dead already, I'd have beat him to the ground for this," Naruto said, cursing his late mentor/godfather Jiraya.

"So he made you a bigger pervert than you already were, big deal. You really can't be too surprised given that he made you read his _Icha Icha_ series. After all, he was a popular author," Sakura pointed out, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean that Ino had to give me a nosebleed."

"She's in love with you, Naruto. She just likes to express it in a way only she can. You honestly can't blame her. Plus, at least you got it in a more pleasant way than you did in the past," the pinkette said with a loving smile on her face. Naruto chuckled as they remembered the past, including when Sakura would punch him for saying something stupid.

Ino came back in a green version of her clothes to avoid getting pinched. Unfortunately for her, this included Naruto not pinching her. "I'm back. What do you think?" she asked. The green was a dark shade of green, though not as dark as Naruto's.

"Wow, Ino, that looks good on you," said Naruto.

"Thanks. You can tear it off if you want to, Naruto," she said, flirting with him. "I spoke to my mom and she said that she can take care of the shop. I usually go out looking for a shamrock this time of year, so let's hit the clover fields."

"You got it," Sakura said.

* * *

Later, they were at the fields looking for the shamrock that Ino still couldn't find. Kakashi was looking at them while reading the last issue of Jiraya's series. He knew exactly what they were looking for, so he decided to see if he could help them, not knowing that he would fall into one of Sakura's traps. Even now, she still needed work on setting them and poor Naruto was the last victim. Kakashi was about to ask them something until he saw a book with a picture of Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Gaara. "What's this? _'How to Catch a Jinchuriki_ by Sakura Haruno and Temari of the Sand with contributions from Naruto Uzumaki and 5th Kazekage Gaara of the Sand'. Interesting," he said before walking into the middle of a trap.

Unlike the one used on Naruto, this one had Kakashi hanging upside-down from a tree. "Hmm. How interesting. And it looks like Sakura's been working on her traps. Good work, Sakura. But it's still not at the level of Naruto's pranks." Just as he said this, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino approached him. Ino saw the book that Kakashi was reading.

"You, Naruto, Temari, and Gaara made a book?" she asked.

"Just me and Temari. Naruto and Gaara contributed unintentionally," Sakura answered.

"This is a good book, Sakura, but I hope you know that these tricks won't work all the time," said Kakashi, before using 'Substitution Jutsu'.

"How'd you like the trap, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It was a good trick. What did you use on Naruto?"

"She used Ramen Cups to lure me into a hole in the ground," Naruto said.

"Ah, the classic pitfall prank. That one's hard to dodge if you're focused on Ramen Cups. I'm guessing you're still looking for a shamrock?"

"That's right, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well then, good luck with that. Thanks for the book, Sakura," Kakashi said before leaving.

"Let's keep looking," Ino said.

* * *

They kept looking while the sun was setting. Ino got close enough to Naruto, who was searching the ground thoroughly. She pushed him to the side and got on top of him. "Sakura's a ways from here. What she doesn't know won't hurt any of us," she said sensually. She kissed him before he could say anything. She was surprised when Naruto wrapped his arms around her, but was happy about it anyways. Sakura just so happened to sneak up on them with a camera. Once they heard the shutter go off, Ino jumped off of Naruto, feeling ashamed of what happened. "I'm sorry, Sakura. It was my fault. I shoved him on his back and jumped him." She heard the two laughing it out. "What's so funny?"

"We had that planned all along, Ino," Naruto said, leaving Ino dumbfounded. "You see, Sakura and I decided to start a harem. I was a little reluctant at first, but Sakura told me that she didn't want to leave you, Tenten, and Hinata out of the loop."

"…you're kidding. You have to be." Naruto and Sakura shook their heads. After a little bit, Ino jumped Naruto again and tackled him back on the ground, locking lips with him again. Naruto opened one eye and looked to his right to find a shamrock. He picked it and stuck it in Ino's hair. She broke the contact upon feeling the clover. Naruto and Sakura smiled at her, which she eventually responded to by smiling back. "I guess this makes you and me harem sisters, Sakura."

"Yes it does, Ino," Sakura responded. Just so you know, Naruto got the Uzumaki clan house, so he moved out of his apartment and I move in with him. You're welcome to live there with us if you want."

"I'd be more than happy to, guys. I just need to talk with my mom first," Ino said before kissing Naruto on the cheek. "And thank you for helping me, Naruto."

"No problem, Ino," he said. Ino took off to talk to her mom about the accommodations. "So that just leaves us with Hinata and Tenten, right?"

"That's right. Now I hope you still have enough loving for me back at the mansion," she said, kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of that."

THE END

* * *

**Okay, not bad for my second one. It's also my first St. Patrick's Day story. Keep in mind that I have a tradition on these holidays for writing **_**Sonic**_** stories, so I don't know if I'm going to break tradition or not. By the way, don't you just love sex jokes? I include them in most of my '_Black__ Crescent_' one-shots.**

**I also didn't include Hinata herself in this fic, only mentioning her, due to the fact that I wanted to avoid being called a 'Hinata hater', which is why I chose to have Kakashi getting pranked instead. Keep in mind that I like Hinata because she's cute with a cute personality, similar to Orihime Inoue from **_**Bleach**_**. I'll do her next, then after that, I'll do Tenten.**


End file.
